


Encouragment

by dlodle0



Series: Fictober 2020 [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Just a little sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlodle0/pseuds/dlodle0
Summary: Jack lends an ear to a worried Ellie
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Series: Fictober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952194
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Encouragment

Jack looked up from packing her desk at the soft knock on her door. “Ellie? What’s wrong?” She got up quickly and crossed the room. Ellie melted into her open arms. 

“McGee doesn’t want to take Gibbs place.” She murmured as Jack walked them across the room to the couch. She got Ellie settled and went over to the electric tea kettle she had in her office. She poured Ellie a cup of tea and sweetened it the way she knew Ellie liked. She handed Ellie the tea before sitting cross legged on the chair across from her. 

“And that’s upsetting you? He’s not leaving too, is he?”

Ellie swirled the tea in her mug, shaking her head. “No. He talked to Deliah and they agreed it was best if he didn’t right now with the twins being so young.”

“All right.” Jack frowned, “So what’s the problem?”

“Vance asked me.”

“Ellie! That’s fantastic.” Jack couldn’t understand why the younger woman still seemed so upset. “What did you say?”

“I asked him if I could think about it.”

“And he said?”

“He needs an answer by the end of the week.”

“Okay.” Jack nodded, shifting so she was sitting on the couch with Ellie. “So walk me through it. What’s stopping you?”

“What if I can’t do it? What if I mess it up? What if I’m not good enough?”

“Hey.” Jack reached out and laid her hand on Ellie’s arm to silence her. “Leon would not ask you to do this if he thought for a single moment you couldn’t handle it. Besides, correct me if I’m wrong but that didn’t stop you before. You’ve led them once, you can do it again.”

“That’s different, Jack.”

“How so?”

“It- That wasn’t permanent. I knew that Gibbs was coming back. It wasn’t forever.”

“Ellie,” Jack sighed. “Listen to me. There was no telling if Gibbs and McGee were coming home. Trust me, I know. I kept as up to date as I possibly could. We all had our eyes on you and you did amazing. You can do this.”

Ellie stared down at her tea again. “I didn’t know you knew about that.”

“Leon told me about it before I started. Part of my getting to know about you guys. He asked me to help Grace make sure you all were okay.” She squeezed Ellie’s arm. “And you’re right. This time is different. Tim will be here to help and you know you can call us day or night and we’ll do what we can.”

Ellie put down her mug before leaning onto Jack’s shoulder. “Have I ever told you that I love you?”

Jack laughed. “I love you too, sweetie.”


End file.
